Tommy's Destiny
by TommyP32891
Summary: Tommy is moving to Odaiba, and he meets a lot of new people, Digimon & Perhaps a love interest? There is Yaoi later on in this. Also some parental abuse as well. This story involves an original Character, so don't confuse Tommy with Tomoki from Digimon Frontier whose dub name is Tommy.
1. Moving To Odaiba

**Tommy's Destiny**

**A/N: Welcome to my 2nd Fanfic. It is another Digimon one this time with an original character who is based on yours truly. All names used in this fic will be the Japanese ones with the exception of my character and his family members obviously since they are not Japanese. The story takes place 5 years after the events of Digimon Adventure 02 (well before that bullshit ending). There will be some Yaoi in here. I won't reveal who other than my character will be with one of the male Chosen Children. With that let's start.**

Chapter 1: Moving To Odaiba

"Hurry up Tommy or we'll miss the plane" said my father. I looked at what was once my room all barren with nothing but suitcases and a backpack. The suitcases were black & blue in color. My backpack was blue as well. Oh, forgot to introduce myself my name is Tommy Fletcher, I'm 16 years old and was born in South Lyon, Michigan and lived here until now, but my dad just got a new job which made us have to move to Tokyo, Japan, and I am excited as I always wanted to go to Japan as after all I am a huge Pokemon fan, have been since I was 8 years old. I have Asperger's Syndrome which is a form of Autism and it limits my social skills. I was diagnosed with it at an early age. My parents divorced when I was a baby. My mom lives in Ann Arbor with my 2 siblings Danyelle & Trent. I hope I like it in Japan. I have heard it is beautiful. I took some Japanese in High School, so I have a basic understanding of the language, but my Japanese teacher said that the locals love English. With that out of the way I took my bags and we were off to the airport. What I couldn't pack was taken to my grandparents house for them to look after. I am a bit sad to leave my friends here behind, but I hope that in Tokyo I find some good friends to hang out with.

Oh yes one more thing I'm Gay, I only just came out to everyone last year. Most everyone supports me. My grandparents deny it to this day, but oh well. My mom is a bit worried that I'm moving to another country, but because my dad has custody of me she has no choice. Well it's off to the airport my dad & I go. It's going to be a long flight, so I packed a pillow to sleep on while in flight. After 14 hours we made it to Tokyo, so my dad & I grabbed our backpacks, and headed off to get our luggage. About an hour later we got our luggage and headed to our Apartment in Odaiba.

Our apartment is very nice, seems newly furnished and everything. I go find my room and unpack my things which consisted of clothes, toiletries (with the exception of my razor as after all 9/11 prevents that), my DVDs which consisted of mostly Disney classics & my Genesis & Phil Collins CDs. After we unpacked my dad said "We are going to go meet one of my co-workers who requested to meet me once we got here. She has a boy around your age, her name is Natsuko Takaishi." We head up a flight of stairs and turn to the right and my dad knocks on the door, and a woman with blond hair opens the door and says "Oh, you must be Mr. Fletcher. Come right on in." She looked at me and said "This must be your son, Tommy." I waved and said "Hello, nice to meet you Mrs. Takaishi." She continued "I have a son your age, hold on let me call for him." Natsuko walked towards a room in the apartment and knocked on the door, she opened it and said "The guest is here, he has a son your age, and I want you to meet him." Natsuko comes out and behind her comes out a tall boy about my height with blond hair, and oh my gosh he is gorgeous, but I restrained myself of course. The boy walks up to me and extends his hand and says "Hello there, my name is Takeru Takaishi, and it is nice to meet you." I pull my hand out of my pocket and shake his hand and say "Hello Takeru, my name is Tommy Fletcher, and it is nice to meet you too." Natsuko looked at her son, and said "Takeru take him to your room while his father & I talk business." Takeru looked back at me, and said "Come on, I'll take you to my room."

So Takeru & I walked into the room that his mother had opened earlier, and then he said "Make yourself at home." The first thing I laid my eyes on was this really cute orange and cream colored stuffed animal looking thing, but then it got up and flew over to Takeru, and said "Takeru, who is that?" I looked a bit startled to see that it moves and talks, and then Takeru says "Don't be startled, this is my partner Digimon, Patamon. He's been with me for 8 years now. He's like a pet you could say." I looked into Takeru's beautiful blue eyes and say "Patamon's so adorable." I then walk up to him as they both say thank you and pet Patamon and say "It's nice to meet you, Patamon, my name is Tommy" The Digimon looked at me and said "It's nice to meet you too Tommy." I then told Takeru & Patamon everything about me including the disability part, but except the Gay part as I don't tell people that right away and once I mentioned the disability Takeru said "You have nothing to worry about Tommy, I will make you feel comfortable, not only that, but my group of friends are awesome people that will accept you for who you are." While he said that he gave me a hug which I totally didn't expect from him, but the hug felt nice, and hearing his voice in my ear telling me that made me feel great. I finally felt like I was accepted by somebody who truly cares. I feel like he cares more about me in one day than my friend Josh did the whole 10 months I've known him so far. With that we broke the hug, and talked for another minute and then my dad walked in and said "Hey, Tommy, Takeru we're all going out to eat now, so get ready." With that we followed my dad & Natsuko out the door, and we headed to dinner,

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter. Some events that happen in Tommy's life are events that happened in my own life. His character is almost 100% like me right down to the first name. I changed his last name for safety reasons. Josh is the name of an actual friend of mine. I hope you caught the hint of who Tommy is going to end up with later on. The next chapter will cover what happens after the Fletcher-Takaishi dinner and the first day of school. More of the Chosen Children will be introduced as well. Takeru was first due to the fact that he is crucial to this story, and he's just my personal favorite as well.**


	2. The First Day Of School

**A/N: Look at that, 2 chapters in 1 day. I'm extra bored, so why not? By the way I have changed the way the Japanese school system works here to the American way. After all in Fiction you can do anything. The beginning of the story starts right after Thanksgiving. From here on I will add a disclaimer to my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Bandai & Toei do. Any song lyrics I copy are also not mine, they belong to the writers. The only thing I own is my original characters**

****Chapter 2: The First Day Of School

Dinner with the Takaishi's was great. We went to a Chinese buffet which is a favorite of mine & my dad's. When we got to the apartment complex we said our goodbyes. My dad shook Natsuko's hand while I shook Takeru's hand then we were off. I felt a little sad that I had to say bye to Takeru, but I knew I would see him again at school once I get registered tomorrow. After a nice hot shower it was time for bed, and it was a sleepless night for me not only thinking about how beautiful my new friend is, but the fact that I sign up for classes tomorrow, and perhaps he may be in one of them, it's exciting.

I woke up the next morning to one of my favorite Disney songs, Part Of Your World (Reprise) from The Little Mermaid. Specifically this part:

_I don't know when, I don't know how,_

_But I know something starting right now,_

_Watch and you'll see someday I'll be,_

_Part of your world._

That really reminds me of Takeru, but I can't let my feelings go out of hand now, I just met him after all. My dad drove me to school that day as he had to be there for class registration. We talked to the guidance counselor for foreign students, and her name was Mrs. Flynn. She guided me through the whole process, and I got my schedule, and it was like this:

1. English III F - Harris  
2. Algebra 1B - Utsumi  
3. Japanese III F - Smith  
4. Geography - Suzuki  
5. Integrated Science III - Hirata  
6. P.E. - Fujita  
7. Speech - Taylor

Mrs. Flynn said to me "Our school is very diverse, you will find a lot of non-Japanese students & teachers here. We have interpreters for them. You will be assigned one for periods 2, 4, 5 & 6. I'll call him in." Moments later a tall man about my dad's height came in and introduced himself to us. Hello, Fletcher family, my name is Mr. Daly, and I am Thomas' interpreter for the classes he can't understand due to them being taught in Japanese. Nice to meet you two." I then say "Please, call me Tommy Mr. Daly." He acknowledged this request, and I was off to my 1st period class with Mrs. Flynn showing me & my dad the way. Before I entered the classroom my dad said "Have a good day, and I'll see you when I get home from work tonight. I love you." Mrs. Flynn & I walked in the classroom and told Mrs. Harris who I was, and she said "Welcome Thomas, please take a seat." English class went good, not too difficult. I then walked to 2nd period, and met up with Mr. Daly by the door, and he said "Right this way Tommy." He had already told Mr. Utsumi who I was (in Japanese) before I had gotten there. Mr. Daly told me to sit by the boy with blond hair. I recognized him right away as it was Takeru. Takeru looked up and saw me walk down to the seat next to him. "Hey there Tommy, how are you this morning?" he said. "I am doing great Takeru, it's nice to know I have at least one class with you." I'm so happy that I get to sit by such a stud. The remainder of 2nd period went by quickly as did 3rd & 4th.

I had been assigned 2nd lunch which was between 4th & 5th periods. Fortunately for me Takeru was also in 2nd lunch. I pack my lunch as it's easier for me, and less caloric. Oh yeah forgot to mention I am OCD about my weight. I was once fat as a kid, and I don't ever want to be fat ever again. I met up with Takeru and he said "You can sit at my table with me and my friends. I'll make sure you're never alone here." Takeru is really such a sweetheart. I followed him to his table and there sat 4 other people, the first was a chocolate haired guy wearing goggles and a nice skater looking outfit the next was a purple haired girl with glasses with a cool looking outfit next was another girl this has brown hair wearing a pink outfit and the last person was a guy with long blue hair wearing grey. Takeru said to his friends "Hey guys, I made a new friend at my apartment complex yesterday, and he comes from America. His name is Tommy. The 4 get up and say Hello, Tommy, it's nice to meet you." Takeru walked up to each of them, and introduced them to me. He walked up to the chocolate haired boy first, and said "Tommy, this is Daisuke Motomiya." Then to the purple haired girl he said "This is Miyako Inoue." Next up was the brown haired girl "This is Hikari Yagami." Last was the blue haired boy "And lastly this is Ken Ichijouji." I then say "It's nice to meet all of you." I sat next to Takeru, and ate my lunch, and I asked them if they had Digimon partners as well out of curiosity. Takeru then said "Tommy found out about Patamon when we met, so that's why he asked." Daisuke said "Yeah, my Digimon is V-Mon." "Mine is Hawkmon" said Miyako. Hikari added in "And mine is Tailmon." Ken added in "My Digimon is Wormmon." I then say "Wow. you guys are so cool for having your own pets. I wish I had one." Takeru then said "We were chosen by the Digital World to have our Digimon, not just anyone can have one, but they are getting well known. Perhaps you may get one eventually."

The bell rang to head to 5th Period. Everyone asked to see my schedule, and it turns out for 5th Period not only is Takeru in that class with me so is Daisuke & Hikari, so the 4 of us head together as a group. The rest of the day went well. In 6th Period Daisuke, Takeru & Ken were in that class with me, and in 7th Miyako & Ken were in that class with me. I am glad that I'm making friends with people already. It sure took much longer back in South Lyon. The final bell rang and Miyako said to me "Since you live in the same apartment complex as Takeru & I do what we do is meet up and walk home together, is that fine with you?" I respond with "Absolutely, I love to exercise." Miyako & I meet up with Takeru, and he asks me "How was your first day at school here in Japan?" I say "Much different from America, but I like how much more relaxed it is here." Takeru then says "I like that as well." On our way back home we stopped at the middle school to pick up someone. Miyako walked up to a shorter guy, and said "We have someone new to our complex that is joining us on our walks to and from school. He's from America and very nice." Miyako & the other guy walk back to Takeru & I, and introduces himself to me. "Hello, I'm Iori Hida, nice to meet you." I then say "It's nice to meet you too, I'm Tommy Fletcher." So Miyako, Iori, Takeru & I walk back to the apartment complex, and before we part ways I ask Iori if he has a Digimon too, and he says "I have one, his name is Armadimon, why do you ask?" I then say "Yesterday when I met Takeru I met Patamon." Iori then says "Ah, makes sense then." We part ways, and I head home and started on my homework, and had Ramen for dinner.

**A/N: So Tommy had an eventful day at school, and met the rest of the 02 Chosen Children. Don't worry the other 6 will be in the story in a later chapter. I also didn't want to dive into Tommy's feelings for Takeru just yet. That won't be for another few chapters. Chapter 3 will introduce a few of the older Chosens plus will be the first to contain some parental abuse though. Nothing too rough yet though just a few words.**


	3. The Nightmare

**A/N: I'm on a roll. I just have a lot of ideas for this story. It's easier than The Love Between 2 Of The Chosen Children because I'm writing it only from one POV instead of multiple, and also it involving an original character I get to develop his character on my own.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Bandai & Toei do. Any song lyrics I copy are also not mine, they belong to the writers. The only thing I own is my original characters**

Chapter 3: The Nightmare

One month has passed since we moved to Odaiba, and everything has been going well. Takeru is my best friend and I can trust him with my life. My grades in school are very good. I got to meet V-Mon, Hawkmon, Armadimon, Tailmon & Wormmon. They were all very kind. I also met Hikari's brother Taichi who told me he has a Digimon named Agumon. I also met Takeru's brother Yamato & his girlfriend Sora who as you guessed it both have Digimon too. Yamato's Digimon is Gabumon and Sora's Digimon is Piyomon. We're on Winter Break right now, and we just got back to Odaiba after spending a few days in South Lyon visiting my family & friends. I missed Takeru and everyone else while I was gone. I'm going to sleep now though. I'll catch up with you later.

Dream Sequence

I'm in South Lyon at school under a tree, and a short chubby guy with dark brown hair looks at me and kisses me then he takes my hand and we go to the mall and look around in some stores then I return home, and then I get a Myspace message from him that says.

_Wanted to wait to say all this till after the mall, didn't want to ruin a day, but the mall affirmed it. Those feelings i had for you were very short term, not love more like infatuation. They're gone, completely. Once i got the infatuation out of my head i realized that you aren't a gentleman and you aren't the guy i want. Don't ask why._

_I can't see myself with you, i need to focus on me and bettering myself not having to deal with you. It is not worth my time._

_You can tell everyone i'm an asshole whatever. I know who i am and i love me. You can tell your brother to beat me with a baseball bat- but that would land him in juvie, so i don't encourage it._

_Yes, this means no skype, no phone calls, nothing, i have no desire to fulfill anything with you._

_So with this i say goodbye, have a decent life and try and do something with it aside from complaining about your prison cell of a room- be grateful for what you have._

I start bawling, and wishing things were different. I couldn't believe Mason would do this to me after all we had.

Reality

I scream out of bed as I remembered that incident did actually happen about a month before I moved to Odaiba, but why now after having Takeru as my best friend and everyone else, but they don't know about it. I can't tell Takeru how I am yet. I want to wait still, so I can't tell him. My feelings for him grow more and more each day. Another week has passed and school is back in session, and I'm excited to be with everyone again. I missed them as the only one of them who was here when I came back from South Lyon was Takeru. After school Takeru said "Hey Tommy, I want you to meet someone new today." I didn't refuse, so I followed Takeru to this nice apartment building where we are meeting this mystery person.. Takeru knocks on the door and a young man with short red hair answers the door and says "Hello there Takeru. Oh, and who is this with you." Takeru then says "Koushiro, this is my friend who moved here last month from America named Tommy." "I then say "Hello there Koushiro, I'm Tommy, and it's nice to meet you." Koushiro then says "Oh yes, Takeru told me about you. You're the guy who has met a lot of our Digimon, and really like them. One of our friends who also lives in America has one too. Her name is Mimi, and her Digimon's name is Palmon. I also have one, and his name is Tentomon." After that Koushiro invited us to dinner at his apartment. I then call my dad to tell him I'll be home late as I'm having dinner with Takeru. He then says "OK, but we need to talk when you get home."

After dinner we said our goodbyes to Koushiro, and headed home. I looked into those cerulean eyes of Takeru's and say "My dad wants to talk to me when I get home. He sounded very mad." Takeru looked at me and said "Why? I don't think you have done anything wrong." "I'm not sure either buddy, but I hope it's not too bad." Takeru & I exchange our goodbyes, and I head home, and then my dad was sitting in our chair waiting. "So, son" he begins "I hear you're doing bad in school?" I then say "What?" My dad continues "According to Mrs. Harris you've been bombing a lot of your tests as you don't study. I then interrupt "I have a C in that class, that's still passing, and as long as I pass I don't care." "Just passing doesn't get you in college. From here on in you're not going out with Takeru unless it's on weekends as you're studying your English two hours a day." By the time he ends his sentence he is yelling, and then he says "You're nothing but a worthless piece of shit just like your fucking mother. If I hear of any more bad grades your ass is on a plane back to South Lyon to live with your grandparents, do you understand me?" I then say sobbing "Yes, sir" and then I sulk into my room sobbing onto my pillow. A few minutes later I hear a knocking on my bedroom glass door. It was Takeru.

He lives one level above me, so he must have climbed down from his balcony onto mine. I then let him in and once I look into his cerulean eyes I start sobbing into his arms. After about a minute of sobbing he looks at me and says "Tell me what's wrong Tommy." I then say with tears still rolling down my face "When I got home my dad went on a rampage for my C in English. He said I can't hang out with you except on weekends, and that if he hears one more thing about bad grades that I would be back in America. I don't want that Takeru, I don't. I want to be here with you and all the others. You guys care about me so much. Takeru then says "Tommy, look at me, I promise that you never have to go back to America. If your dad tries to make you I will take you in myself. I'll have to convince my mom, but she's rarely ever home, so I don't think it will be a problem. I don't want you to go either. It would hurt me. I knew I heard some screaming coming from over here as I was walking by as I was going to spend more time with you anyways. I listened to what your dad said. He's not as nice as he was when I met him." I then say "That's the thing Takeru, he acts all nice and friendly around others, but then when they're not around he's mean and very scary." I am still sobbing in Takeru's arms. He's giving me a nice and gentle embrace. Takeru then says after a few minutes "Tommy, I hate to do this to you, but I have to go to bed now, but I'll see you in school tomorrow. I hope you feel better. Good night." "Good night to you too Takeru." I said then he was gone.

**A/N: Yep, Tommy's dad is the abusive parent, and it does get worse in future chapters. Jou is the only Chosen who hasn't been introduced yet, he will be next chapter. Tommy's feelings for Takeru are just getting to be more and more. Is Takeru Gay? We shall see in a future chapter.**


	4. Becoming A Chosen Child

**A/N: I hope you all are liking this so far. I have put my heart into it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Bandai & Toei do. Any song lyrics I copy are also not mine, they belong to the writers. The only thing I own is my original characters**

Chapter 4: Becoming A Chosen Child

After a horrible night last night made better by Takeru I wake up to find 2 devices on my dresser that weren't there last night. One was a a little white & purple device with an antenna and the other was a silver rectangular thing, so I get ready to go to school, and head out of the door to meet up with Takeru, Miyako & Iori. They all wish me a good morning then I say "When I woke up this morning I found these two things by my bed. When Takeru, Miyako & Iori see it they say "A Digivice and a D-Terminal. Could it be you're a Chosen Child after all?" I then say "Does that mean I am getting a Digimon like you? Iori says "Yeah, you sure are. After school we'll go to the Digital World, so you can find your Digimon partner." After school Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Takeru, Hikari, Ken & I meet up at Takeru's apartment to head into the Digital World. We land on File Island. My Digivice makes a beeping sound almost immediately after landing. It shows a purple dot which I guess my Digimon is.

After going a few miles we land in a forest and we are right where the purple dot is and out comes this red & blue Digimon that walks on 4 legs. He then says "You're Tommy, I've been waiting to meet you. My name is Elecmon, and it's nice to meet you." Takeru and Patamon look at each other and then say "Are you the same Elecmon that looks after the Village Of Beginnings?" Elecmon then says "That's not me, but I do recognize you Takeru and Patamon." Patamon then says "How can you if you're not the same Elecmon?" Elecmon says "You'll see soon enough." After a tour of File Island we are attacked by a red beetle Digimon. Hikari & Tailmon then say "It's Kuwagamon." Daisuke then says "Everybody, evolve." I then say "Evolve? Digimon evolve?" Takeru says "Yes Digimon evolve to get stronger as some Digimon are stronger than others are." Suddenly a flash of light come out of everyone's Digivices except mine & Hikari's and hit their respective Digimon.

_V-Mon Shinka... XV-Mon  
Hawkmon Shinka... Aquilamon  
Armadimon Shinka... Ankylomon  
Patamon Shinka... Angemon  
Wormmon Shinka... Stingmon_

5 Digimon evolved before my very eyes. Something in which I didn't know. Suddenly Kuwagamon went straight for me and grabbed me with his arms and I start screaming "Help me." Kuwagamon is flying around for 30 seconds then my Digivice lit up and hit Elecmon then I heard.

_Elecmon Shinka... Leomon_

In Elecmon's place stood a lion Digimon that stood up on two feet. He then pulled jumped up high in the air to Kuwagamon and shouted "Juuouken"and it hit Kuwagamon and I flew out of his arms then Leomon grabbed me and was returned to safety and Kuwagamon was defeated. Leomon then turned to the others and said "Takeru, Patamon, now do you recognize me?" Takeru and Patamon looked at Leomon and said "Leomon, You're back. We're so happy to see you again." Leomon continued "You guys must have a new group of people since the last time I saw you." I then say "How do you know Takeru & Patamon?" Leomon looked to me and said "I first met them a long time ago when they first came to the Digital World. Back then I was controlled by Devimon and his evil Black Gears. The original Chosen Children did a great job defeating him. Then they returned when the Dark Masters were causing mayhem. I sacrificed my life to protect Mimi, Palmon, Jou & Gomamon from MetalEtemon." I look to my partner and say "I see, you've been through a lot then." "As your Digimon I will protect you from any harm." said Leomon. Soon after Leomon, XV-Mon, Aquilamon, Ankylomon, Angemon & Stingmon reverted back to their previous forms.

After the explanation we headed back to our world, and went our separate ways. As I headed out of Takeru's apartment I saw a guy with blue hair about ready to head in. He then said to me. "Oh, you must be Tommy, Takeru's friend from America who moved here a while ago. I'm Jou, nice to meet you." I then say "It's nice to meet you too." Then Elecmon says "It's great to see you again Jou." Jou says "Are you the same Elecmon who protects the Village Of Beginnings?" "No, he's not, He's Leomon incarnated." Jou then says "Leomon? Oh wow, you came back, and are now Tommy's Digimon?" "I sure am Jou." said Elecmon. "It was nice meeting you Tommy, but I must talk to Takeru, so see you later." I say "Bye Jou, nice meeting you too." Elecmon explains to me "Digimon are classified by many levels. First is Baby I which is the newborn stage then they evolve into Baby II which is a stronger baby then Child which is what I am. This is the first form in which Digimon have good attacks. Then Adult is next which is what Leomon is then Perfect level and finally Ultimate level which is the strongest A Digimon can get. I then say to Elecmon "I see, that makes a lot of sense that you get stronger with each evolution however you have to pretend like you're a stuffed animal once we get to my apartment OK?" "Alright Tommy, will do." said Elecmon. I then head home for the night.

**A/N: So Tommy is a Chosen Child now, and gets the reincarnated Leomon. The next chapter will cover some more parental abuse, and that's all I'll say for now.**


	5. A Father's Anger

**A/N: I figured I'd go ahead and give you all the next chapter as it is an important one. The previous chapter was the calm before the storm essentially.**

Chapter 5: A Father's Anger

A few weeks have gone by since I met Elecmon, and they have been going great. I am falling in love with Takeru, but he doesn't know yet of course. After yet another trip in the Digital World fighting off bad Digimon Elecmon and I walk inside the apartment, and my dad is not home, so I get ready for bed and school for the next day. Then I lay down, and dream about Takeru's beautiful self. I wake up the next morning and had a usual day in school, and came home and did my two hours of English studying because of my dad's evil ways. I wish I was spending time with my friends instead. My dad comes home in a raging fit that night over me not studying last night because I was away in the Digital World which of course he knows nothing about. I believe that he is drunk as he likes to go drink with his co-workers sometimes. He looks at Elecmon and says "What is that thing?" I then say "A new stuffed animal I bought yesterday. Isn't he cute?" "If you say so son, but I would like an explanation as to why you didn't study last night?" "Dad, I have studied every night since the punishment was put in place except last night. I don't know why it's a big deal." I said. My dad now furious says "How dare you talk back to me." I retort with "Not talking back, more like explaining why you're wrong." Once I said that my dad slapped me right across the face.

"Listen Thomas, I don't ask much from you, but when I tell you to study, you're going to goddamn study. I know you hate it, but that's too fucking bad." Almost to tears I say "You don't understand me at all. It's harder for me due to my disability. I'm not like everyone else." "Quit using your fucking disability as an excuse for everything. You just don't care and are lazy like your bitch of a mother is, and you know it." With that my dad grabs a wooden sword and starts beating me with it 6 times. By now I was crying and telling him to stop. He did and then said "It's late, get ready for bed now." I then say "I was going to before you attacked me." With that I was welcomed with his hand on my neck choking me. "Do what I just told you now." He said violently then threw me to the ground. I was bleeding a little bit, but not bad mostly just bruises. I grab Elecmon and get ready for bed like normal then I grab my D-Terminal and E-Mail Takeru telling him to come down and see me that it was an emergency.

No less than thirty seconds later Takeru was on my balcony knocking on the sliding glass door. I let him in immediately and we then sit on my bed then I give him a hug and start sobbing. Takeru then says "Tommy, you look terrible, what happened?" I then while crying said "My dad got mad because I forgot to study last night and then he got very violent with me." "What did he do to you?" said Takeru. "First he slapped me then he beat me with a wooden sword and lastly he chocked me and threw me to the floor." "Tommy, has he always been this violent to you?" Takeru asked. "Yes, he has. He beat up on my mother while pregnant with me, my grandparents told me then I saw him beat up on my step mom and that's why they divorced." Takeru started tearing up "I'm so sorry Tommy, I hate that your dad is like that. You're my best friend, and you'll always be in my heart, and you mean the whole world to me just like Patamon does, and it really hurts me to know that you've been beaten up by a member of your own family." By now we're both in tears. "Tommy, if it gets worse, you can move in with my mom & I. I already told her about the last incident you told me about, and she said that it was OK for us to take you in."

"I would like that very much buddy. I have about had it with my dad's violence. It's tearing me apart." We both embraced for at least an hour. I couldn't stop sobbing because of the pain my dad caused and the fact that I'm being held by the man of my dreams. "Tommy, it's getting late, so I'm going to go to bed now, but get better, and please tell me if he does that to you again, so I can come get you. I care too much about you to see you like this." Said Takeru. I can't help but to look into his eyes and say "Don't worry, I will as I can't handle it for much longer. Good night, and see you in school tomorrow." "Good night to you too. Sleep well my buddy." With that Takeru went back home, and I went to sleep though it was hard after what I just went through. Elecmon looks at me and says "How do you deal with all that violence. That was scary." "I don't know Elecmon, but I am fed up with it." "Next time he hurts you I have no choice but to evolve as I want to protect you. I had no idea that you lived a rough life." Said Elecmon. "I give you full permission to do that." I said then I fell asleep.

**A/N: Yikes, poor Tommy having such a violent father. Takeru is such a caring friend isn't he? Takeru is starting to show his own feelings for Tommy as well. Next chapter will be about what happens when Tommy brings home another bad grade.**


	6. Tommy's Banishment & Takeru's Rescue

**A/N: So. uh. yeah I've been gone for a while. Not due to not having ideas more like procrastination. I'm going to introduce Takeru's POV for this chapter as I'm pretty sure you all want to know his feelings for Tommy now don't you? I should have this up Thursday for Valentine's Day as this chapter takes place on Valentine's Day. Parental abuse is in this chapter too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Bandai & Toei do. Any song lyrics I copy are also not mine, they belong to the writers. The only thing I own is my original characters**

****Chapter 6: Tommy's Banishment & Takeru's Rescue

Tommy's POV

Another month and a half has gone by, and it's Valentine's Day. My feelings for Takeru have grown more and more to the point where I have to come out to the rest of the Chosen Children. Elecmon already knows, and he's fine with it, but Digimon really don't know much about that sort of stuff.

Takeru's POV

Almost 3 months have passed since Tommy moved here to Odaiba. I feel like I'm closer to him than I am the rest, and I've known them longer. I think I'm falling in love with him. I am Gay after all. Tommy is a very beautiful guy, and I don't care if he says he's ugly, he's not to me. I love him. Well there I go I said it I love Tommy. He's the real Light to my Hope not Hikari. I mean Hikari is a great friend and all, but that's it. I was in a relationship with her for a year, but we never got too far into things. We just kissed. I felt bad when I came out to her, but she was accepting of it. I've had crushes on many of the male Chosen Children. Koushirou being my biggest crush with his beautiful red hair, and geeky personality, but then again he's likely too geeky to even be in a relationship though lately he's been getting closer to Taichi, so maybe something will come out of that. I have to come out to Tommy at school tomorrow. I can't hide it anymore. It is Valentine's Day after all, so might as well tell him on the day of love.

Tommy's POV

I wake up and get ready for school like always, and I hear a knocking on my sliding glass door. It's Takeru which is odd since he usually uses the front door, but whatever I let him in and I then ask "What's wrong buddy?" Takeru says "I'm here a bit earlier because I need to tell you something personal about me." I then say "Well I do as well. I've hid it for too long, but you can go ahead first." Takeru continues "Tommy, I'm Gay, and there's one guy I've had a crush on for a while." I then say "I was going to say the exact same thing. Who is he?" Takeru then leans over and kisses me on the cheek and says "Does that answer your question?" I then say "Me? You like an ugly guy like me?" Takeru says firmly "Tommy, You are not ugly. You are the most beautiful guy I have ever met. Would you like to be my boyfriend?" My eyes are very wide by this point, and tears start to flow down my face "Yes Takeru, I want to be yours forever and ever. I love you." These tears were not tears of sadness more like tears of happiness. By the time we were official it was time to get Miyako & Iori, so we walked out of my apartment with hands held together, and met them at the elevator, and once Miyako saw us holding hands she said "OH WOW TAKERU, YOU FOUND A BOYFRIEND, AND ON VALENTINE'S DAY NO LESS." "Yes Miyako, Tommy is all mine now." Iori then says "Congrats Takeru, I knew you would find someone." The rest of the school day went on like normal, but Daisuke, Ken & Hikari also found out about Takeru & I being a couple. They were all happy for us. On our way home once Iori & Miyako head back to their apartments Takeru took me to mine and gave me a kiss, and said "I'll be back down here in about an hour for our date, so be excited & prepared."

What I did not expect was to walk in and find my dad pissed off yet again. "So son, explain to me this bad grade you still have in English." I then am like "What are you talking about? I brought that up rather quickly." "Your teacher says otherwise, and I trust her. I told you what would happen if I heard of another bad grade right? Guess what you're going back to South Lyon in 2 hours, so pack your shit up now." " You won't send me away. No in fact I have other arrangements tonight. I have a Valentine's date tonight. I just got in a relationship this morning." My dad was shocked "Well they picked a bad day to do it didn't they?" With that a huge slap came across my face. E;ecmon saw the attack, and fortunately I had my Digivice with me, so within seconds I heard.

_"Elecmon Shinka... Leomon"_

I couldn't believe it Elecmon evolved into Leomon in front of my father. My dad beat me again and said "That's no stuffed animal is it?" He then grabbed me by the shirt and slung me on the floor. Leomon then said "You better not hurt Tommy again." My dad then says "And what if I do?" Leomon then shouts "_Juuouken"_ and knocks my dad right on the floor. My dad then says "I surrender, Tommy pack your shit up. You're no longer in this family. Find you a place now." My father got rid of me just like that, so I packed all of my stuff, and went to the park, and stayed there. I grabbed my D-Terminal and told Takeru immediately what happened.

_"My sweetest Takeru,_

_Meet me at the park. My dad kicked me out. I have all of my stuff at least._

_Love, Tommy"_

No less then 5 minutes later Takeru was at the park and found me. He then said "Tommy, I am so sorry about your dad. Remember what I said?" "I do babe." "You get to live with me now. You'll be happier now." I then grab my things with Takeru's help. We then move my stuff into his room. After that I get cleaned up and then we go out on our date. I love my man so much. He makes things easier.

**A/N: Tommy's Dad is pretty much out of the story now. He will be mentioned next chapter, so you all can learn of his fate, but he's pretty much done. Next chapter will also be Tommy's Birthday Party.**


End file.
